Mystified
by gaetagirl
Summary: nothing is sacred between friends except love.... T/P rr yes I am back
1. Chapter 1

"I care."

I believed the words but they still had not soothed my confusion. I didn't need him to care I needed fire, passion, moon beams and laser lights….. "Dam" I muttered to myself as I drove away. Still hoping that I left some resemblances of a proper response… Oh for heavens sake… it could be worse I suppose…. He could have said that I was too young or that we were or should be just friends….. But what did_, I care_, really mean…. To what extent was the caring?

And to make matters worse was my inner feelings…. I cared too for the demi Saiyian, maybe it was lust that driven me, maybe that was the fire and passion I was looking for…. No one else had stirred me as much as he does, and he never did anything to provoke such desires….. Moon beams and laser lights… maybe I just needed to go to a great concert and get laid…..

What had lead to response, _I care_? I fisted my hands to my eyes trying to decipher the past forty minutes…..

We had been just hanging out….. A casual thing…. I don't even think it was planned…. I at his house was nothing…second nature….a normalcy….

We ate…. Laughed at some Goten antic…. Rolled our eyes at Bras latest fashion hiccup…. Ignored Bulma and Vegeta……

Then it was time to go… I had to meet my parents for dinner…..

He walked me to my car and I hugged him…. Enjoying the musky scent…. Thinking dirty lustful thoughts that made me smile inside…..

He cupped my face then slipped his hand through my hair pulling at the ends…. I waited for a comment on the length it had ascertained… quite proud that I could maintain the locks now that I didn't have to save the world…..

It was though he saw my erotic images in my head…. Flashing like a movie in my eyes…. He never stared directly at me like this without a good cause (usually a reprimand for some offense).

He smiled that Vegeta smirk then it morphed into his own sweet lilt…..

Then Bam… "I care." as though he was answering some unspoken question…

How in the hell was I to decipher that?

The beeping of a horn broke my reverie and I slammed the accelerator and spring form my slump and headed to my parents home….. Thoughts of Trunks swirling in my head….. and words that could be so much more than they were and so much less, than I knew, I hoped them to be….

I care too, damnit….. I've known him all my life how could I not????

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Honey how was your day?"

They always asked the same trifle question, as if my days were packed with all kinds of new and exciting things…. Or it was though we were normal now and not one of us had an ounce of fighting power….. Just an average family. Normal, bah. I guess it is best to act normal and not be all superhero weird all the time; my parents can be the epitome of super hero weirdoes….. But I love them; I am feeling bitchy over the weirdness that I am feeling…..

"My day was good; I hung out at CC today"

"Oh, how are the Briefs and Vegeta?

That question posed by my dad…. He cracks me up. He still has no idea of how to handle Vegeta and Bulma's relationship…

They had been a couple for nearly 35 years….. Married by Vegeta standards….. Not earths. Vegeta and Bulma were Saiyian bonded. Something my dad was clueless about at times. Technically speaking, the Family name should be Vegeta, but anonymity is an important factor for Capsule Corporation, Briefs was the name and the game. Trunks real name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs on paper…. To his father, Trunks is a Vegeta, as is Bra and most importantly Bulma. No calls Vegeta, Vegeta Vegeta. Ever notice if you say a name too many times it sounds stupid? \

Here's another example… my name is stupid any way

Pan Son….. Son of bread…. My dearest bread son….. Pan Chan Son

Only at times do I hear… Panny…..

I use to not like Panny, I thought it too childish when I was growing up, and I was too the epitome of super heroism…. Now I see how silly that was, Panny….. Almost a normal name.

Normal

I will never be normal. I am too strong for one thing and too confused, but that sounds like my human friends. Well the confused part,

I feel like Jean. The one from our group that dates only older men. She is looking for a nearly dead sugar daddy. That's what we joke about,

They all drool over my dad. Who tries to look older, too bad his genes won't let him…. So he plays it down, I wonder if it is for us or for him that he does this,

In reality my parents are the same age as my friends' parents. But being with and being a Saiyian kind of has a perk, we age less often as humans,

So to all of them m y fiends, they think my parents are young. Too bad they don't get into history too often.

They are 45

Trunks is 34

And I am 20

It is not such a terrible breakdown,

-

Right, back again to Trunks…… 14 years could never be spanned… at least we would look young together…… he cares….. Why did he have to say it? Isn't it normal for him to care???? So it has to mean more right????

Till tomorrow… then

Good day and good night…..

Panny Son (TVB)

4


	2. Chapter 2

"Pan Son!"

"What do you mean by, "fashion hiccup?" Bra screeched to me/

"What are you doing on my private blog slash journal Bra?"

"Duh, Pan…. I only have known your secret code since forever!"

TRUNKSVEGETABRIEFS

"That still doesn't answer my question?"

"Well, girl it is like this…. I have to know everything!"

I bite my lip over this. I can't argue with Bra. She is more like my sister than my best friend. And fighting with her or getting mad never solves anything. I can't hate her… I can't even be mad that she reads my private thoughts. It is not like she does not know them anyway…. It's the rest of the world that can't know….

She isn't kidding when she says that she has to know everything….I think she would curl up and die if she didn't know ….

Thank goodness that our friends don't know this…. Or they would not tell us anything. Girls always play favorites…. Trusting one and leaving others out…. Oh well Bra and I were just like twins….. Thank goodness we aren't

I couldn't stand if I had lustful thoughts about my brother!!!!....EWE! To use Bras favorite gross word…

I need a Trunks fix…….

To tell the truth it's not the fix I really need. Maybe I need to drink two Monsters and do some cardio kick boxing…..

And that's what I did

At my favorite kickboxing place

Ok so I am a little liar/ I usually go to CC to kick box…. It's the best place in the world….. For me

"You're dropping that arm…… your head is exposed"

And for my favorite critic… I smile inwardly.

Vegeta means well….

"I am not sparring Vegeta, I am exercising…. I tell him

"Form is Form and you never lose form. An enemy could be anywhere……

Now he always says this, and I am repeating the words in my head trying not to roll my eyes….. And I know he is going to attack me so I am attuned to where he is in the room……

Thus, My Trunks fix…

As cocky as I seem as sure as I thought I knew what to expect... Trunks helping his dad teach me the same lesson really gets my goat…. Or in this instance and sneak attack front leg swipe and I never knew he was there…….

As they laughed it up I reminded them how I never expected Trunks, because I knew he was at Cc and I never considered him a foe, so how could I anticipate his attack

Wrong statement…..for the next hour I was lectured on the principles of war and survival and magic mists that turns friends into to enemies and allegiances' of the wrong kind. And power plays…. And ugh it was so boring but I did learn one thing ….. Expect the unexpected…. Maybe there was a lesson after all……

Vegeta did stop talking. And he nodded stiffly to Trunks and I. And just like that we were dismissed from the gravity room. That found Trunks and I alone in the side yard and I had no plans at the moment.

We walked side by side and our arms brushed as we moved. I follow him without following, as though I am his satellite because we weren't talking either the entire time though I am asking myself to talk to him and clear up the other day…..

As we wind our way beyond the pool deck and onto the patio he easily sits on a lounge chair, inviting me down next to him with a gesture.

"Vegeta means well" he begins carefully examine my face

"I didn't think I was giving the impression of being mad"

I jumped to the assumption that he was assuming anger

"I was wondering why you been mumbling to yourself, you only do that when you're mad"

"Oh" knowing that this was an opening for me that s all I said

After a minute

"Pan you're doing it again."

I looked up to see a concerned look I wonder if he has inkling to what I am really thinking….. I wonder if he is trying to give me an opening …..

I... I was thinking about the other day…... I began,,,,,

His little smile smirk was there and I knew he had been waiting to hear me out…..

I think, Vegeta taught me to expect the unexpected…..was this lesson could it perhaps be … could it just be a reference to all aspects of life and not just fighting?

Panny Son (TVB)


	3. Chapter 3

Mystified

To where we might go

"Why didn't you write down all the things you guys talked about?" asked a very perturbed Bra.

I sit there with this unbelievable look on my face… How can she expect me to write it all down when I have not gotten the gist of it myself?

"Bra I'm still thinking about it, I can't let that out… It's about your brother for gods sakes"

"That has never bothered you before…" she whined.

I was certain she was going to continue to pout the entire time we are sitting trying to drink our lattes… I did not really need caffeine and an over sniveling whinny Bra…. This is when our time together gets rough... and I need spar.

"Bra, why don't we go spar or something!" I asked as kindly as I could. I really needed to figure out what was happening and she was my soul binding best friend. My best ideas and realizations always came when I could get her to spar with me…

I saw the look of anticipation in her eyes…. I questioned whether she might already have an idea of what Trunks and I talked about. However, was sure that she did not… still she was hesitating…

I squint a little trying to come to terms as to what I see flicker in her eyes. She was not going to spar with me, and I wondered why...

"I wonder why you don't seem up to a spar today. You know I think clearer when we do that, I could be convinced to tell you what happened…" I cajoled her to take me up on that prospect.

"I'm sorry Pan, I cant today." She bit her lip in hopes I did not pry as to why she could not do this.

I did not pry, I did not ask, I just took a sip of my coffee… Bra took my silence as an understanding… I would have too if things did not seem to add up. However, I had a strong urge of me not really wanting to know why. In any case, I knew that all of this was connected somehow.

It was not the first time I gave Bra an out. I considered this fair play anyhow since I did not tell her first what happened yesterday.

What happened…

"I was wondering about the other day Trunks"

"Ok what's on your mind?" He opened his face for the conversation.

"I kinda knew you cared or at least I expected it… Why why did you find the need to tell me…. I was wondering what that meant?"

I think I threw him off for a second cause he creased his brow.

"I don't understand, what you mean when you say you don't know.'

Ok the conversation began stupid. We were like moving around this huge circle of knowing and meaning and I just wanted him to say it again… I wanted to hear him tell me what I meant to him.

"Does it mean more than just a friend?"

"Panny, you are more than just a friend, I hoped you knew that."

"Ah man Trunks I don't know anything. I mean I know we are more than friends, but you touched my cheek and looked at me…. I … I just .. I thought maybe it was something else…"

"What something else could it mean? I do care. Pan what's so confusing to that?"

"Uggh, am I crazy or what? I felt like you wanted to kiss me! There I said it!"

His eyes lit up. I managed to amuse him finally. I prayed he would not laugh because I was fisting my hands to begin with. I also owed him for the front leg sweep…

'Why, why would you think that?" he asked but it was so soft I barely heard him.

My face began to have the creeping burning feeling you get when you make an ass out of yourself. I looked down not wanting to meet his piercing blue eyes.

I sensed his hand before I saw it. He cupped my face gently forcing my eyes to his. Before I could really say anything, ah he kissed me. I mean a real soft sensual kiss… His tongue caressed my lips and it was awesome!

Then it was over and he pulled me to his chest, his arms cradled my head under his chin, and he kept repeating what he said the other night… "I care, Panny. I really do care… about you."

And that was all we talked about. All that happened… well except a quick kiss bye and a see you later….

I wish I had more time with him that day…. I think, I mean I could have stayed longer. Alternatively, he could have just kept me there.

What did the kiss mean? He did not say he loved me, though that was a given, considering our lives have been so close… I love him... We are like family, best friends… Of course, I love him, just as I care, just like I like him… So ok I'm a liar… there was always this urge to really have the hots for him. But have you not seen the men in our families? Gosh, if I was not related to Goten or ewe creeps my dad or grandpa… and do not get me started on Vegeta…. They are just all great looking people…. However, Trunks… he just fits me because I was not related to him and I did not think as him as old….

He kissed me. And held me and my heart nearly busted from happiness. But what does that mean.

Good day and Goodnight

Panny Son (TVB)

"Why do you find it so necessary to sign off like you do Pan?"

Bra always was annoyed at something I do in my journal.

"I didn't know my private thoughts were open to criticism, Bra"

"And why did you booger off yesterday? Not wanting to spar? You waited for me to finally write down what happened, so you read the posting"

"I was giving you time and I didn't really want my ass kicked on yesterday."

"Hmm, your father might not approve of your slacking off Bra."

"Oh please spare me... I mean no Spar me!"

"That's so stupid"

Whatever, I needed a full out spar. It was my Trunks Fix.


End file.
